Talk:Unseen Characters/@comment-173.75.41.122-20111119041024
I do have drawings of everyone's parents, but I'm not a member of deviantart so here's what did. Ed and Sarah's Parents: The dad I can imagine him being a lazy couch patato, looking like Ed like red hair only with sideburns, same hair style, yellow skin, body feature, and his job could be a contractor. The mom I can imagine her being scrict, looking like Sarah only with blonde hair, same hair style, pink skin, fish face, and her job would be a lawyer. Edd's Parents: The dad I can imagine him having a big round head, ear length brown hair with a tiny mustache, wearin square glassess, same body feature, same skin color, ear design, and middle sized nose as Double D, being reasonable and uptight like Double D, and his job could be a scientist. The Mom I can imagine her being really pretty, sweet, having long beautiful blonde waist length hair, wearing round glassess, pale skin color, have Double D's face, body feature as well, and warm heart, being insecure like Double D, and her job would be a librarian. Eddy his bro's parents: The dad I could imagine him being short tempered, looking like The brother with black hair, same big chin, a full beard, pink skin, and we already know what his job is. The mom I can imagine her being kind of short tempered, looking like Eddy only with brown hair, same face, pink skin, and her job would be a musician. Rolf's parents: The dad I can imagine him being stubborn, looking like Rolf same blue hair, body feature,same big nose, really hairy, a full beard and mustache, dark skinned, and we already know he is a shepard. The mom I can imagine her be patient, slightly looking like Rolf, dark skinned, same face, lean and muscular like Rolf and the dad, and she would be a house wife. Nazz' Parents: The dad I can imagine being nice, handsome, athletic, with red hair, squared head, says dude, used to be chubby, ear, design, and peached skin liked Nazz, and his job would be a banker. The mom I can imagine her being very pretty, nice, looking like Nazz same blonde hair, same hair style, same round head, same body feature, same peach skinned and her job would be a fabric designer. Jonny's Parents: The dad I can imagine him being sincere and calm, looking like Jonny same big round head, same big nose, bald with a little bit of black hair one sides with a mustache, same body feature, an african American, used to have an imaginary friend but grew out of it, and his job would be a reporter. The mom I can imagine her being kind of quricky, slightly looking like Jonny with an eye big than the other, same body feature, brown hair, is white, used to have an imaginary friend but out of it as well, her job would be a sculpter. Jimmy's Parents: The dad I can imagine him being handsome and caring, looking like Jimmy same squared head, same curly hair only blonde, same pale skin, and his job would be a hockey coach. The mom I can imagine her being fragile and declicate, slightly looking like Jimmy same girly personality, same light blonde hair, pale skin and her job would be an elementry school art teacher. Kevin's Parents: The dad I can imagine him being kind of a hothead, looking like Kevin, same red hair, same pink skin, same body feature, lean and muscular, same face, with a full beard, and we already know what his job is. The mom I can imagine her being really hotheard and scrict, slightly like Kevin same ear design, same hot headed temper, brown hair, really muscular, and her job is a police officer. The Kankers mother: I can imagine being really trampy, looks just as ugly as her daughter, has curly red hair like Lee, hair over her left eye like Marie, long hair like May, big head and eyes like Marie, and big nose and Buck teeth like May, and her job would be a junkyard woman. So that is how I would see the parent looking like.